Conventionally, there has been an application distribution system that performs access control by setting the access right based on user information and position information when download, update or downgrade of an application is performed (see Patent Document 1). In this system, it is possible to change the access right of the same user for the same application according to the place of use.
Also, conventionally, there has been a technique in which authentication using a password is combined with authentication using the position information of a portable terminal (see Patent Document 2).
Also, conventionally, there has been a medical information management system which enables sharing medical information securely by a plurality of medical institutions or other institutions, without requiring a patient to carry a means used only for extracting his or her medical information such as an IC card (see Patent Document 3). Note that it is possible with this system to securely and easily manage medical information in an integrated manner. It is also possible with this system to prevent recording of erroneous medical information, since a patient can check his or her own medical information that is recorded.
Also, conventionally, there has been a health management system in which a variety of personal data and medical data are converted to electronic data to be stored in a database, such that efficient medical practices may be promoted due to sharing of information (see Patent Document 4). In this system, it is possible to protect personal data, which relates to the privacy, by setting the access right to each terminal and performing personal identification. In addition, in this system, since an emergency report mode is provided in a user terminal, it is possible to take an appropriate and prompt action in emergency situations.
Also, conventionally, there has been a medical/health information shared use technique in which medical and health information of an individual is registered in a data management center in addition to information of his or her electronic medical record, thereby promoting effective use of necessary information while limiting the contents disclosed according to the access right of the user (see Patent Document 5).
Also, conventionally, there has been a medical support system that performs electronic medical record management, order management, work schedule management and the like by means of a portable terminal usable inside and outside a medical facility and having a voice call function, a data communication function, a hands-free function, a personal authentication function and the like (see Patent Document 6).
Also, conventionally, there has been an authentication system that provides an authentication technique that is useful for proving that an object existed in a certain place at a certain time (e.g., see Patent Document 7).
Also, conventionally, there has been a telemedicine network system that efficiently provides a service close to a medical service provided in Japan mainly to a traveler during overseas travel (e.g., see Patent Document 8).
Furthermore, conventionally, there has been a medical information providing service system with which an appropriate medical procedure can be performed promptly in a medical setting by providing a user (e.g., medical facilities and doctors) with medical information of an urgent patient or the like that is obtained based on the identification information of the patient (the address, name, mobile phone number, driver's license number, ID number, photo, fingerprint, and the like) (e.g., see Patent Document 9).    [Patent Document 1] JP 2005-135002A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2002-232955A    [Patent Document 3] JP 2002-366665A    [Patent Document 4] JP 2002-169895A    [Patent Document 5] JP 2003-67506A    [Patent Document 6] JP 2006-195669A    [Patent Document 7] JP 2009-3760A    [Patent Document 8] JP 2002-117152A    [Patent Document 9] JP 2008-158820A